The present invention relates to a kind of improved thermo mug.
Currently, a thermo mug comprises a mug body and a cover provided at an opening of the mug body. Usually, the cover is provided with a water discharge valve on its top. When the water discharge valve is opened, water and steam are discharged through the water discharge valve. Users will therefore often scald themselves because of the discharged steam. Furthermore, this kind of thermo mug is not convenient to operate.